


Little Brother

by Daegaer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anthropomorphic Personifications, Brothers, Discovery, Gen, International Relations, Sailing, Vikings, ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lost at sea, Norway discovers a new land.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Brother

